1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist mounted light source and more particularly pertains to wearing a light source on a user's wrist with a wrist mounted light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrist lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrist lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing exterior illumination are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,819 to Migeon discloses a watchband light attachment for a wristwatch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,652 to Rhine discloses a combination wrist watch and flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,778 to Oberlander discloses the ornamental design for a wrist light.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,411 to Henry et al. discloses the ornamental design for a wrist light mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,631 to Fuller discloses a wrist mounted flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,579 to Crabtree, Jr. discloses the ornamental design for a wrist-attached flashlight.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wrist mounted light source for wearing a light source on a user's wrist.
In this respect, the wrist mounted light source according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wearing a light source on a user's wrist.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wrist mounted light source which can be used for wearing a light source on a user's wrist. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.